Winx Club: Rise Of Serpentix
by knight7572
Summary: sort of sequel to vacation to espero when selina learns that she will be inheriting the power of serpentix she's a little hesitant but unfortunately thanks to the trix an old enemy in a familiar face is returning to face the winx
1. The Witch's dream

Disclaimer I don't own winx club or the characters

in the early hours of the morning at alfea

the Winx are all sleeping in their dorm room but one of them is feeling restless

as Selina and Bloom lay in bed together asleep Selena is moving about and sweating

Selina looks around and see her floating above an area filled with snakes

"where am I?" asks Selina

"you are in the realm of the serpents" responds a distant voice

"who are you? Asks Selina

"I am the guardian of serpentix" says the distant voice

"why am I here?" asks Selina

"you have been chosen to become the wielder of serpentix" says the guardian of serpentix

"what is serpentix?" asks Selina with a confused look

"serpentix give the wielder to control any snakes and summon the great king snake" explains the guardian of serpentix

"how do I get it?" asks Selina

"instead of telling you I'll show you" says the guardian of serpentix

Selina sees bloom getting hit by a spell and falling to the ground

then Bloom gets up and she can see Bloom's got yellow eyes with cat like irises and that her bloomix outfit is a dark blue/purple and her wings have sharpened

she then sees Bloom firing an attack at her then everything goes white

Selina wakes up suddenly

"Selina are you okay?" asks Bloom

"yeah just about" replies Selina

"what did you see" asks Bloom

Selina tells Bloom about her dream

"I thought I was past the whole Dark Bloom mess" sighs Bloom

an hour later

as Selina and the winx are sitting on the shore of lake Roccaluce

"who's Dark Bloom" asks Selina

"Dark Bloom is the version of bBoom when she was infected by Dakar's evil magic and boy she was tricky to beat" explains Musa

"we all believed that Bloom's healing spell that she cast on herself was able to destroy all of the evil magic inside Bloom" sighs Stella

"but by the sounds of it some of that evil magic survived the healing spell" says Layla

"the question is how did some of her evil magic" replies Stella

meanwhile unbeknownst to the winx the Trix are watching

"so some of Dark Bloom survived" says Stormy

"you know if we can get Dark Bloom out she'll destroy the winx for us" scoffs Darcy

"sisters here's the plan I'll hit Bloom with a spell that will bring her darkness out and then while she's destroying the winx we'll be stealing the book on the legend of the ancient magic weapons

the Trix then teleport to the lake

"hello Winx" says a smug Icy

"oh great it's those troublesome trix again" scoffs Musa

"what do you do want this time trix?" shouts Bloom

"oh you'll learn soon enough winx but first" says Icy

the Winx manage to avoid the attack

"Magic Winx Bloomix" shouts the Winx

'one bloomix song and transformation sequence later'

"come on Winx let's get them" says Bloom

"volcanic attack" says Bloom who fires at Icy

Icy dodges

"solar eclipse attack" shouts Stella

the attack hits Stormy

"ouch that hurt" shrugs Stormy

"okay Bloom try this darkness destruction" says Icy

"Bloom look out" shouts Selina

Bloom turns her head and sees a spell about to hit her

to be continued

A/N

firstly thanks to solgaleo the sun lion for improving the fight scenes

so what did you think?

Will Bloom survive?

And why are the Winx nervous after Bloom got hit

find out next time

Please to read and review


	2. Rise of the Serpentix

Disclaimer I don't own winx club or the characters

but i do own the lyrics for the serpentix transformation and the serpentix fairy form

"Bloom behind you" shouts Stella"

"ah" screams bloom who crashes to the ground

"Bloom are you okay" asks Selina

"I'm fine" says Bloom in an angry evil voice

"sisters let's get that book" say Icy

"we have to stop them" says Musa

"you girls go on ahead I'll catch up" says Bloom

"sure thing Bloom" says Layla and the winx take off in pursuit of the trix

Bloom suddenly feels light headed

"what's happening to me" says Bloom who passes out

"the Winx will be destroyed says Dark Bloom who takes off after the Winx

meanwhile at alfea

Selina who just teleport form the lakeside magic's up a pair of binoculars and spots the Trix approaching with the Winx in hot pursuit and looks behind the Winx to see Bloom catching up

Selina activates the zoom function and is shocked by what she saw

Selina gets out her phone and calls the Winx

Stella picks up the phone and says "what is it Selina?" asks Stella

"you have company" responds Selina

"we know we can see the trix up ahead" replies Flora

"no you've got company behind you" say Selina

the Winx turn their heads and see Dark Bloom closing on them fast with a murderous look in her eye

"oh" says Stella

"fiddle" says Musa

"sticks" says Flora

"great just great Bloom's turned into Dark Bloom and it appears she's looking for revenge" says an annoyed Layla

"how this get any worse" says Tecna

"girls we're approaching alfea we will arrive in 30 seconds" responds Stella

soon the Trix, the Winx and Dark Bloom arrive at Alfea

"Winx we need to stop Dark Bloom and the Trix so let's give it all we got" shouts Stella

"yeah" the rest of the Winx say

"Bloom of nature" says Flora firing at Dark Bloom who just creates a shield who then returns fire

"hey Bloom try this on for size gigabyte stream " shouts Tecna

the attack hits and momentarily restricts Dark Bloom's movement but bust her way out

"hey Bloom let's see how you handle gathering of light" says Stella who fires and Bloom gets blown back

"Stella have you forgotten the first time we met" snarls Bloom

before Stella could respond "blast of strings" shouts Musa

the strings wrap around Bloom's hands and uses to slam Musa into a wall

"ow this is more difficult than we thought" says Musa

Stella rings Sky

"hello Sky we need help here Bloom been turned into Dark Bloom and if you can get and help us" say Stella

"i'm on my way" says Sky and he gets on his hoverbike

meanwhile in Faragonda's office

a bang is heard and Faragonda gets up and teleports out of the room before the glass window shatters

"so Layla are you too weak to fight me" Bloom scoffed

"oh yeah morphix hurricane" screams Layla

soon the Winx and Dark Bloom are starting to get tired

"now winx prepare to be destroyed" laughs Bloom

" now volcanic eruption blast" shouts Dark Bloom

but a shield appears to protect them

the Winx look down and see Selina generating a shield to protect them

"Selina why did you do that?" asks Tecna

"you guys needed some backup clearly" say Selina

"oh yeah what are you going to do" scoffs Dark Bloom

"what I can do is I will save the girl I love you can count on that Dark Bloom" screams Selina

"magic winx Serpentix" shouts Selina "

serpentix, serpentix,

serpentix, serpentix

slithering and sneaky

that's the power of serpentix

*green/brown energy surrounds Selina's body, arms, legs which vanish to reveal a snake skin like outfit with a black/green pair of shoes*

creeping up in the night, ready to strike

fangs coated in venom, ready to bite

* a pair of black/green fairy wings appear on selina's back*

"Selina fairy of the serpent" says Selina

all of the Winx and Dark Bloom look at Selina's new form

"nice outfit Selina" says Stella

"oh Selina do you really believe a new power up is going to help you beat me" boasts Dark Bloom

"we'll see Dark Bloom now bring it on" says Selina confidently

to be concluded

A/N

firstly thanks to solgaleo the sun lion for help in improving the fight scenes in chapter 1 and 2 and with the serpentix transformation song lyrics

how was the action?

Selina's earned her serpentix transformation

serpentix will not be given to the rest of the winx because they have bloomix and don't need a new power up

so will Selina be able to defeat Dark Bloom and save Bloom before its too late

find out in the winx club rise of serpentix finale

please remember to read and review


	3. Saving a Friend from Herself

Disclaimer I don't own winx club or the characters

"I hope you ready to lose Dark Bloom because you're going to down" shouts Selina

"you're on former witch" scoff Dark Bloom

"dark volcanic fire blast" shouts Dark Bloom

"shed skin shield" says Selina suddenly

"venom snake blast" shouts Selina

as the 2 trade attacks with neither one being able to score a decisive hit

at this moment Faragonda teleports into the courtyard

"the only way you'll be able to stop Dark Bloom is with a healing convergence spell" shouts Faragonda

"lets try it ready" asks Stella

" Bloomix healing convergence with Serpentix power" shout the Winx

"Bloomix convergence ready" says Tecna

"fire" says Selina

"this can't be happening" shouts Dark Bloom who gets hit by the healing convergence

Dark Bloom is sent flying and crashes through a glass window and into Palladium's potion's class

"is everyone all right?" asks Palladium

"yeah we're all fine" responds a Student

"well her on the other hand probably isn't" says another student who points to an unconscious Bloom whose Dark Bloomix outfit turns into energy and which fades to dust

"Bloom are you okay?" says Palladium with concern in his Voice

"students get Bloom to the infirmary right away" says Palladium

"yes sir" says 4 of the students

at the alfea infirmary

"how's Bloom doing?" asks Faragonda

"Bloom's got some minor cuts and minor impact injuries form impacting the window and the potion's lab but I've found her right arm is broken and the healing magic is working but it's going to take some time" replies Ofella

"so is there any dark magic left inside Bloom?" asks Stella

"according my full dark magic scan there is no dark magic inside Bloom" responds Tecna

"so dark bloom is gone for good finally" says Layla

"what's going on" asks Bloom

"Bloom" says Selina

"how do you feel?" asks Musa

"I feel that I sent flying" responds Bloom

"what happened after I passed out?" asked Bloom

"you became dark bloom again and tried and failed to kill us" says Musa

"Dark Bloom is gone for good Bloom, the bloomix healing convergence completely destroyed her" explains selina

Faragonda's office

"what damage has alfea suffered?" asks Faragonda

"well one of the potion's labs is destroyed and several windows are also destroyed" says Avalon

"so what do we do about Bloom" says Faragonda

"well spring breaks starts soon so I think Bloom should head home and rest for a few days" says Griselda

"yeah selina will be accompanying her this time" says Faragonda

"I want alfea to be seen a place that shows equality for no matter who they love" says Faragonda

"so how long will it take repair all the damage?" asks Faragonda

" about up to 3 months in total" responds Avalon

back in the infirmary

"hi Bloom" says Sky

"hi Sky what do you want to know" says Bloom

"Faragonda told me you would have changed after the holiday" says Sky

"so you heard that Selina is in love with me" says Bloom

"I did and you have the same feelings for her don't you" says Sky

"Bloom I wish you all the best in your relationship with Selina" says Sky

"thanks Sky and I hope you'll find someone that loves you" says Bloom

"yeah me too and Bloom the time we spent together was the happiest time of my life and will be ones that I'll never forget so thank you" says Sky

Bloom and Sky shake hands and before Sky leaves "if you need help with something I will be glad to help out" says Sky

just after Sky leaves Selina shows up

"Bloom it's spring break next week" says Selina

"so Selina would you like to accompany me to Gardenia?" asks Bloom

"I would but I wonder what were the Trix after" says Selina

A/N

there will be a sequel to this story covering those ancient weapons of the magic dimension and it will be called Winx Club Ancientix

but I can't start it until my rwby story mastering the maiden's power is done

Sky and Bloom broke up but this time they did it on friendly terms and both are okay with it

I may do a story where Bloom and Selina use a magic spell to help one of them have a kid

overall please remember to read and review


End file.
